deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Rifles
__NOWYSIWYG__ Rifles A Sniper's Guide to Rifles Naturally accurate, with a good base chance for critical hits and a respectable damage output shot-for-shot compared to many other weapons, Rifles serve well as primary weapons and are effective in most builds due to their inherent strengths. Their reasonably high capacities and powerful rounds allow them to be effective even in the hands of characters with lower values in accuracy and reloading. All Rifles up to the VSS Vintorez have High Critical Chance, requiring 112 Critical Hit points to reach the maximum critical chance of 80%. Most high-level Rifles (with the exception of the Dusk, X-Dusk Carbine and the X-Garand) instead have Very High Critical Chance, only requiring 79 Critical Hit points to reach the same maximum point. There are two kinds of Rifles: Carbines and Bolt Action: *Bolt Action Rifles are characterized by their Very High Accuracy" and high damage per shot, and only 1 round per second fire rate. This allows Bolt Action Rifles to achieve important 1-crit kill or 2-crit kill damage points against certain zombie types earlier than Carbines. *Carbines are characterized by their High Accuracy and lower damage per shot, but higher 1.5 rounds per second fire rate. This provides better crowd control, which is handy when facing groups of weaker zombies. Low tier Rifles are extremely powerful compared to all other types of weapons, with the caveat being the expensive ammunition they use. This poses a significant handicap for lower-level players who cannot loot ammo in sufficiently large quantities, as opposed to Pistols whose ammunition is available in an abundant quality, and Melee Weapons which require no further upkeep at all. As proficiency goes up, however, both the cost and damage differences gradually fade, to the point where late-game Rifles perform and cost practically the same as late-game Pistols. Requirements Rifles have no strength requirements. The first rifle available, the Beretta RX4, requires 10 proficiency points to use. The Farmer class starts out with a Mini-41, along with 80 rounds of 5.5mm. Early-game Rifles require 112 Critical Hit, while late-game Rifles require 79 Critical Hit to reach optimal performance. High accuracy stat is not as important with Rifles due to their inherent accuracy, and Reloading can also be passed over to some degree due to most Rifles' sizable capacity. Looting/Scouting Since they only draw aggro from zombies currently on-screen, Rifles are ideal for scouting and looting runs in the Inner City. Some general tips: * Rifles can easily hit distant zombies with relative consistency. Try to snipe them before they get close. * Stay in the open. Due to their low rates of fire, Rifles are not the best weapons to use in close quarters, especially against large mobs, and a single missed shot can be costly. With a high critical stat, this is not as big a concern, provided the Rifle is one of the faster-firing ones. * Be ammo conscious. With relatively slow reloads (unless one has high Reloading), learning to reload whenever you get a quiet moment is important. As with any weapon, one trick is to hit "R" just before you transition to another screen, as this results in an instantaneous reload once you reach the next block. Aggro Combat Similar to Pistols and Melee Weapons, Rifles are not designed to fight off hordes of zombies at all. Your best bet in this situation is to try to reach a safe space to weather the storm, find an exit from the situation, or use another weapon altogether. Advantages and Disadvantages Advantages * Early-game Rifles are significantly more powerful than other weapons. * Rifles are relatively silent and do not cause aggro spike, allowing it to be used extensively during looting. * Rifles naturally starts out with the best accuracy in the game, meaning there is little need to put points in increasing accuracy. * Most Rifles have a large magazine capacity. * Bolt Action Rifles have the greatest per-shot damage of all weapons. Disadvantages * Early-game Rifles only have High instead of Very High Critical Hit chance. * Rifle ammunition has smaller box sized compared to handgun ammunition (600 per box compared to pistols having 800 per box), and are generally more expensive. * Bolt Action Rifles have the lowest fire rate in the game, which results in almost no crowd control against hordes. List of Rifles The Damage values in brackets indicate the averaged damage that can be achieved with the maximum critical hit chance. The Scrap values in brackets indicate the scrap price with Master Crafted (MC) items. Some unique rifles are not available in this article. Instead, they are listed in the Special Gear article. Category:Weapons